This Can't Be Happening
by Saya-n-Haji4ever
Summary: It was just one letter, just one, that changed their lives completely. I know summary sucks, but don't want to ruin the story. Please RxR.
1. A Shocking Revelation

**Location:** NCIS **Day:** Monday, October 24, 2011 **Time:** 3:15.

At the squaqroom.

Tony, McGee, and Ziva were all sitting at their desks.

Tony: Oh come on Ziva, you wouldn't know great movies if they ran over you.

Ziva with a confused look: run me over? How is that possible?

McGee looking at Ziva: It's just a figure of speech Ziva. Don't think about it too much.

Tony: Yeah Ziva, don't think.

Ziva stares at Tony: funny.

Tony: Hey where's Gibbs?

Mcgee: He said something about talking to the director. Have no idea what about.

The elevator dings and Gibbs comes out. He heads to his desk but doesn't sit down.

Tony: Hey boss, we were just wondering where you were.

Gibbs didn't even look at him; much less give him a response.

McGee: What's going on boss?

Gibbs looked up at him, worry in his eyes: We have a problem.

He looked back down.

McGee: Well what is it boss?

Gibbs hesitated: It's Abby…..she has been kidnapped.


	2. The Letter, The Shock

All three of the agents looked at each other then at Gibbs.

Ziva: What do you mean she has been kidnapped?

Gibbs, raising his voice a little bit more: I mean that she was taken against her will, to a place we do not know about. You got that Ziva?

Ziva looking almost shocked at the response Gibbs gave her: Yes. I just thought that-

Tony, interrupting Ziva: But how do you know she was kidnapped? I thought she had a dentist appointment and that's why she hasn't shown for work yet.

Gibbs pulls out an envelope he had in his pocket and hands it to Tony: Because of this.

Tony opens the envelope, takes out the paper inside it and reads it out loud.

_Hello Special Agent Gibbs, or should I say VERY Special Agent Gibbs, _

_ That is what your precious Abigail calls you isn't it? Well, your answer isn't important right now, but what is important is that I have your favorite forensic scientist, and I must say, she is of great company. Nonetheless, I will call you soon to give you an update on Abby's well being. Until then._

_Hades_

The three agents were shocked at the contents of the letter.

Tony, putting the letter in the envelope: How did you get this?

Gibbs: Vance got it. He called me in as soon as he got it.

McGee: When was that?

Gibbs, knowing where his question was headed: It was the usual mailman who delivered it, and he has no idea who sent it.

Tony was about to say something when Gibbs' cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, but said UNKOWN. He answered it and put it on speaker.

Gibbs: Gibbs.

Hades: Hello VERY Special Agent Gibbs. How are you today?

Gibbs: Cut the crap Hades, I want to talk to Abby.

Hades: That won't be possible right now, oh, but I have great news for you McGee, the expert in computers, I just sent you a link to a video. Open it and voilà.

He did as he was told. He opened the link and was stunned at the contents of the video. It was a live stream, of…. Abby. He put it up on the plasma so everyone would see.

She was tied to a wooden chair, her wrists tied to the armrests, and her legs tied to the legs of the chair. Her mouth was covered with duct tape. A single tear running down her cheek. Poor Abby.


	3. The Video, The Rage

Hades: Do you like the contents of the video Gibbs?

Gibbs, practically screaming: Why are you doing this?

Hades: Calm down Gibbs. Screaming at me won't bring Abby back. Well, now I'm going to visit our little Abigail. I must say she -

Gibbs, interrupting him: She is not yours, Hades. Keep that in mind.

Hades: Not yet anyway. (_He chuckles_) Now, like I said, before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I'm going to visit MY Abigail. You'll see me soon Gibbs, but don't get too excited because you will have no idea who I am. Oh, and before I forget, McGee, don't even bother tracing this call because you will have no luck. Goodbye.

Hades hung up, and so did Gibbs.

Gibbs: Dammit!

He tossed his cell phone on his desk. He looked at the plasma and saw Abby. Poor Abby. She was alone in a dark room. They could see the whole room on the plasma. There didn't seem to be any windows besides a small circular one, it was all the light she got. There was a door on the right side of the room. Then, the door opened, and a man approached Abby. Hades. He was wearing all black: pants, sweatshirt, and ski mask.

Tony, breaking the silence: He's right. I have no idea who he is.

Hades is standing at the right side of Abby and looks at the camera.

Hades: Hey Gibbs. (He lifts up Abby's head, and forces her to look at the camera) Come on Abby. Don't be rude, say hi to your friends.

He angrily pulls off the duct tape from her mouth. She withholds the pain and bites her lip.

Hades: Come on, Abby. Don't be rude and say HI to your FRIENDS! (He pulls Abby's hair, still biting her lip.)

She doesn't answer. He slaps her, hard, and then pulls her towards him from her neck.

Hades: When I tell you to do something, you will DO IT! GOT IT! ( He slaps her again. Tears start falling down her cheeks.)

Abby: I'm sorry. (She says in between sobs.)

Hades: Oh, I forgive you Abby. I can never stay mad at you. (He tries to kiss her but she turns away. He pulls her even closer and forces a kiss on her lips.) You are beautiful Abby, but you haven't done as I told you. (He points at the camera.)

Abby: Hi Gibbs. (She hesitates, then continues) I'M SORRY GIBBS! I'M SORRY! I'M- (Hades covers her mouth with her hand)

Hades: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BITCH! (He pulls her up from her neck, disregarding the fact that she is tied to the chair.)

Abby: Please stop! You're hurting me!

Hades: That's the point Abby! This is to show you that if you disobey me, you will get punished. GOT IT! (He pulls her up even more)

Abby: Y-y-y-e-s.

Hades: That's not good enough! (He pulls her hair even more, then pushes her back against the wooden floor, her back feeling like it had been run over by a trailer truck.)

Gibbs and the team were stunned, but more disturbed by Abby's suffering. They felt helpless, seeing him hurt her like that, and there was nothing they could do.

Hades looks at Abby and laughs, then turns to look at the camera: You see Gibbs, she is so weak. If you don't rescue her soon, I don't think you'll find her alive.

He kneels down beside Abby, and lifts her up along with the chair. The agents saw her eyes full of pain and sadness; it just stabbed their heart with a deep wound. He untied her wrists and legs, filling the agents with a false sense of relieve.

Tony: Good, good, he's releasing her.

Gibbs: I wouldn't be too happy Tony. If he released her, it's for a reason.

After he untied her, he pulled her up from her arm, and dragged her towards the back wall. He pushed her against the wall, standing in front of her.

Tony, worriedly: What the hell is he doing?

Tim: I don't know, but I don't like it one bit.

Hades, whispering into Abby's ear: You are so beautiful Abby. (He tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away.)

Hades: You can't turn me down Abby. No one does.

He held both her arms above her head with one hand, and started caressing her leg with his free hand.

Abby: No! Please don't do this. (She cried out.)

Hades: Oh calm down Abby. It's not like you don't want it.

He kept going up and up her leg until he reached her skirt, but it didn't stop him. He yanked her skirt down, revealing her underwear. He went up her shirt now, his hand under it.

Abby: Please, I'm begging you, don't do this. Please!

The agents were heartbroken at the horrible sight. Tears were coming down Tim's eyes, and Tony was not far off. Ziva, to everyone's surprise, was tear eyed. Gibbs was more angry than sad, angry at Hades, but most of all angry at himself, because there was nothing he could do but watch Abby suffer.

Hades: Shut up Abby. Trust me; you'll enjoy this as much as I am.

He went up to her bra, caressing every inch of it. Then he got something out of his pocket, a knife.

The agents feared the worst, yet they couldn't keep their eyes off the screen.

Tim: What is he going to do?

Gibbs: I don't think you want an answer to that McGee.

Hades got the knife, and put it against Abby's neck. She tensed up, tears falling nonstop. He lowered the knife down to the cleavage of her blouse. With one movement, he ripped off her blouse, leaving her with only her undergarments. He let go of her arms and pulled her towards the camera, putting her right in front of it.

Hades: You liking the view, very Special Agent Gibbs? Oh that's right, it's McGee who loves her, isn't it. So how do you like the view McGee? Oh that's right, you've seen much more than this, haven't you, because it's to my understanding that you were dating, but what happened to Rule #12? Maybe that's why you stopped dating then, but how can anyone let go of this…this beauty. (He looks at Abby.) It's a good thing you did though, because now she can be mine, and for that I thank you McGee. Now if you'll excuse me, WE have something to do, isn't that right Abby. (He kisses her. She looks at the camera, almost as if she's looking straight at her dear friends, begging them to find her and save her.) Then the screen went black.

The agents looked away from the screen, at each other.

Tim: Boss, what are we going to do? There are no leads, or any way to track this guy down. How are we supposed to find Abby?

Gibbs: There has to be a way McGee! WE HAVE TO FIND ABBY!


	4. The Endless Search

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update, but I can't access the internet on my computer _(the upside was that I had more time to continue with the stories)_ so, there was no way of uploading the next chapter, unless I used my USB drive to transfer the doc to my brother's computer, but mine broke. Luckily I found one so, here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcome, thanks.

**Location: **NCIS **Day:** Wednesday October 26, 2011 **Time: ** 3:12

Two days passed and there were still no leads to where Abby was. The random video feed assuring Abby's well-being would buy them more time, but wouldn't get very far. They even went to her apartment, assuming she was kidnapped from there, but there was nothing. Her apartment was almost intact, her cell phone on the coffee table. Hades did a good job kidnapping Abby, but it was not something they should gloat. None of Abby's neighbors were home, to ask them if they knew something about her kidnapping.

This case was affecting everyone on the team, but particularly Gibbs. He was running only on coffee.

Gibbs, frustrated: There is just no way that we don't have any leads to Abby's location!

Tony: Boss, we've tried everything, McGee here has even tried to trace back the video feed hat this guy Hades has been sending us, but so far, nothing.

Tim: Yeah, boss, I've tried everything, but it goes nowhere, (turns to Tony) did you just call me McGee?

Tony: That is your name, isn't it, well your last name.

Tim: Yeah it is, I just didn't think you knew that.

Tony: Well, I do.

Tim: Uh-huh. Anyway, boss, what are we supposed to do now? I mean we've tried everything and we still have no idea where she is.

Gibbs, angrily putting his coffee on his desk: We cannot give up! We have to find Abby! It's been three days without my forensic scientist in her lab where she should be. Now I don't know about you, but I'm not giving up until she's back in her lab.

Gibbs' outburst wasn't unexpected. The agents knew how much Gibbs cared for Abby, how much he loved her like a daughter. They were almost frightened to think what he would do to Hades when he finds him. He might kill him for hurting Abby. It was something they didn't want to see.

Tim, after much thinking: You're right boss. I'm going to try and keep tracing back the video, see if I have any luck the second time.

Gibbs: You do that, McGee. Tony, Ziva, go to Abby's apartment again. See if her neighbors are home now. Maybe they heard something unusual coming from her apartment.

Ziva and Tony: On it. (They started walking towards the elevator)

Gibbs: I'm going to talk to Vance to see if-

He was interrupted by the static sound of the plasma.

Tim: Boss, It's him again.

Gibbs: Tony, Ziva, get back here. He's back.

Tony and Ziva did as were told, and headed to their desks. All the agents looked at the plasma.

They saw Abby sitting in a corner, beaten and broken. It was a sight they would never be able to erase from their minds.


End file.
